Kakak
by Erry-kun
Summary: Haizaki Shougo selalu yakin masa depannya secerah pirang Kise Ryouta sebelum akhirnya sang ayah datang padanya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sangat drama korea di suatu hari yang cerah. "Shougo, sebenarnya kamu punya kakak laki-laki." "Hah?" / Siblings!Mayuzumi/Haizaki. Slight NijiHaiMayu.


Haizaki Shougo selalu berpikir bahwa hidupnya cukup normal dan menyenangkan meskipun penuh dengan pukulan dan luka lebam. Kesehariannya—yang rajin datang ke tawuran antar pelajar dan bolos beberapa pelajaran—itu sebenarnya terasa begitu berwarna layaknya pelangi bertabur bunga-bunga. Shougo yakin masa depannya secerah pirang Kise Ryouta sebelum akhirnya sang ayah datang padanya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sangat drama korea di suatu hari yang cerah.

"Shougo, sebenarnya kamu punya kakak laki-laki."

"Hah?"

Semenjak saat itu, abu-abu di kepalanya semakin kelam dan kelam.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kakak (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: au, ooc, typo, mengandung shounen-ai dan bromance, siblings!MayuHai, slight NijiHaiMayu.**

* * *

 **Kakak**

 **.: MayuHai :.**

* * *

Pertama kali bertemu, sang ayah yang sejak muda sudah ubanan itu memperkenalkan sang kakak dengan nama Chihiro. Shougo senang bukan main karena wajah kakaknya itu datar sekali semacam tembok dan kelihatannya dia lebih senang bercumbu dengan koleksi novel dari pada peduli pada hal lain di sekitarnya. Pertanda bagus, kakak laki-lakinya itu tidak akan menjadi gangguan besar dalam kehidupannya.

Chihiro itu kaum terpelajar, berbeda jauh dengan Shougo yang kaum kurang ajar. Sejak kecil, Chihiro diculik ke luar negeri untuk sekolah sehingga Shougo tidak ingat bahwa waktu kecil mereka sering mandi bareng pakai bebek karet di sore hari.

Dulu waktu perpisahan di bandara, Chihiro dengan sangat jantan berujar lantang pada adik kecil manisnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca tidak mau ditinggal, "Shougo, kalau kakak sudah kaya nanti, kakak pasti pulang terus nikahin kamu."

Untungnya, Shougo besar tidak ingat pernah ada kejadian semacam itu dalam kehidupannya.

Sayangnya, Chihiro selalu ingat.

"Dek, maaf aku belum kaya."

"Hah, memangnya aku peduli?" Shougo bengong tidak paham, bibirnya maju sedikit karena ketularan seseorang.

Di luar dugaan, wajah Chihiro tampak berbinar-binar penuh rasa bahagia. "Kamu mau terima kakak apa adanya, dek ..."

Saat itu juga Shougo mundur selangkah menjauh karena merinding.

Selain kejadian cukup mengejutkan itu, beberapa hari semenjak Chihiro tinggal di rumah, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi kecuali dengan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya yang sama-sama kelabu itu ternyata _otaku light novel_ yang sangat parah. Karena perkuliahan belum mulai dan dia resmi pengangguran, Chihiro bisa mengurung diri di kamar berhari-hari tanpa makan demi marathon menyelesaikan seri terbaru yang dibeli _online_.

Shougo bisa bernapas lega sampai akhirnya sang kakak memutuskan untuk keluar kamar setelah Chihiro sadar dia lupa mandi berhari-hari. Sialnya di ruangan tengah mereka harus dipertemukan oleh benang takdir.

"Mau ke mana, sayang?"

Muka datar, tapi perkataan sok romantis menggelitik. Shougo tersentak luar biasa.

"Najis!" Shougo memekik sejujur-jujurnya. "Mau duel sama anggota geng sebelah. Kutu buku tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Nanti luka," balas Chihiro.

"Jelas, lah!" Shougo membalas dengan nada seenaknya yang tidak lembut dan ramah sama sekali. "Justru itu sensasinya duel, kamu tidak akan mengerti!"

Semenjak saat itu, Chihiro percaya di balik muka _songong_ sok preman adiknya, terdapat jiwa _masocist_ yang luar biasa kental.

Chihiro diam-diam semakin _ngiler_ pada adiknya sendiri.

Chihiro sudah pisah dengan Shougo bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ketika mereka akhirnya dipertemukan, dia justru jarang berpapasan dengan sang adik meskipun mereka ditakdirkan hidup satu atap dalam bahtera rumah tangga damai. Sayang, godaan novel terbaru telah membuatnya buta akan banyak hal.

Akhirnya, malam hari yang turun hujan deras disertai kilat, Chihiro masuk ke dalam kamar Shougo tanpa permisi sama sekali.

"Dek."

" _Astagfiruloh_!"

Shougo terkejut bukan main, kakaknya tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamarnya seperti hantu. Parahnya lagi, Shougo sedang gelap-gelapan di kamar sendiri menonton _hentai_ di malam minggu.

Laptop ditutup cepat-cepat, menyembunyikan barang bukti hasil kejahatan.

"Apaan ke sini?" tanya Shougo kemudian, tidak ramah sama sekali.

Chihiro tidak langsung menjawab, Shougo agak merinding melihat wajah tenang kakaknya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan dari jendela. "Shugou," katanya, serak-serak basah. "tidur bareng yuk."

Shougo melotot. "Najis! Ogah! Sana pergi!" dia mengusir sang kakak dengan melempar bantal dengan imutnya.

Dengan mudah Chihiro menangkap bantal tersebut. "Tapi Dek ...," Chihiro menjawab. "Kakak kedinginan," wajahnya dibuat memelas, tapi gagal karena tetap saja terlihat datar tembok.

"Memang aku peduli? Sana! Sana! Bau-baumu angker! Kamarku bisa ikutan angker!"

Chihiro tidak peduli dengan hinaan mencabik-cabik _kokoro_ dari adiknya. Dia justru berjalan mendekat dan merentangkan tangannya _horor_ , Shougo pasang wajah waspada karena gelap gulita dan muka hantu kakaknya sangat mendukung suasana. Shougo bergerak mundur karena khawatir kakaknya mungkin benar arwah gentayangan. Alih-alih menurutinya, Chihiro semakin terpacu adrenalin melihat sang adik meringkuk takut seperti gadis yang terancam tidak perawan lagi.

— _bruk_!

"Huwaa— _kampret_! Lepaskan!"

Chihiro menerjang—dengan muka datar santainya yang diam-diam mengajak berantem—membawa sang adik ke dalam pelukan besar yang hangat. Di balik suara berisik air hujan dan petir di luar sana, hati Chihiro damai tentram laksana hangat sinar mentari pagi.

Memberontak, Shougo mengeluarkan berbagai macam jurus yang dipelajarinya dari jalanan. Tapi alih-alih melepaskan pelukannya, Chihiro justru terus mengeratkannya. Beberapa menit, Shougo sadar tenaganya terbuang percuma. Dia pun memilih untuk menunggu Chihiro tertidur baru menendangnya ke bawah tempat tidur.

Oke, meskipun malu berat, Shougo berusaha keras diam dalam pelukan sang kakak. _Uhuk_.

 _Uhuk. Uhuk._ Shougo baru kali ini melihat wajah Chihiro dari jarak sedekat ini, kenapa dia ganteng ya—eh, barusan Shougo keselek debu sepertinya. Shougo menggeleng kuat, apa-apaan situasi ini. Chihiro itu jelek dan muka hantu, dia bahkan tidak menyamai kegantengan Shougo sama sekali.

Lalu disadarinya pelukan sang kakak makin mengerat, tidak mau membiarkannya pergi. Shougo harus mengakui—sialan—pelukannya sangat hangat membuai.

Alhasil, Shougo lupa mau menendang Chihiro ketika pelukannya melonggar. Dia ketiduran dengan kepala bertengger manis di dada Chihiro. Paginya, sang kakak bangun dengan menahan teriak gemas melihat adiknya jinak di dalam pelukannya. Mungkin lain kali mereka bisa makin akrab dan mulai mandi bareng lagi.

Malam mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang yang sama, Shougo bersumpah tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tapi terkadang dia harus terpaksa ingat lagi bahkan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena itu. Siangnya setelah itu, Kise Ryouta datang ke rumahnya untuk numpang istirahat sebentar karena tempat pemotretan dekat dari rumahnya. Biasanya mereka tidak akrab karena sering rebutan _cewek_ , tapi belakangan hubungan mereka baik lagi karena Ryouta semakin sini semakin _belok_.

Ketika dengan seenaknya Ryouta duduk di tempat tidur Shougo yang tidak pernah dibersihkan, dia menemukan sebuah penampakkan mencengangkan di atas kasur tersebut. "Hee! Shougo- _kun_ , kau—" dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pulau mungil imut-imut yang menodai ranjang Shougo.

Shougo tercengang, dia bersumpah tanda itu bukan hasil perbuatannya. Dengan kalap, dia berujar membantah, "Itu bukan aku! Si Chihiro sialan itu tidur nyenyak peluk-peluk sampai _ngiler_ di kasur!"

Ryouta tercengang, dari pada memikirkan buletan—yang kita tahu sekarang itu adalah _iler_ yang mengering—dia lebih fokus dengan kenyataan bahwa sang preman kawannya ini ternyata— _oh, ternyata_ —tidur bareng seseorang yang dari namanya saja sepertinya laki-laki! Bahkan peluk-peluk, astaga.

"Shougo- _kun_ , ka-kau tidur seranjang dengan—"

Menyadari bahwa Shougo keceplosan membongkar aibnya pada Ryouta, dia cepat memotong, "Bu-bukan! Tadi aku kalap, itu _iler_ hasil mulut sendiri kok!"

— _brak_!

Ryouta belum sempat bereaksi, kejutan lainnya muncul; sosok bermuka datar bersurai sewarna sama persis dengan Shougo. Meskipun tampak seperti tembok berjalan, Chihiro cukup ganteng sampai membuat Ryouta agak _kesengsem_.

"Dek," laki-laki tersebut membuka suara tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Ryouta.

Dua pasang mata refleks tertuju padanya. Shougo agak was-was takut-takut kakaknya ngomong sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Kemudian Chihiro melanjutkan, "Airnya sudah aku siapkan, sekalian bebek karet. Yuk—"

 _Bentar. Siapa yang setuju dengan ini_. Shougo kejang, firasatnya remang-remang. "Oi, jangan ngo—"

"—kita mandi bareng."

 _Anjir_. Shougo melotot.

Ryouta tercengang, tidak perlu bertanya pun dia memutuskan telak bahwa laki-laki itu yang Shougo sebut-sebut Chihiro.

Sementara itu, Shougo membawa kakaknya ke luar kamar dan mencekiknya habis-habisan. Chihiro tetap pasang muka tenang, karena meskipun napasnya tersendat nyaris di ambang kematian, dia tetap bisa bertahan hidup dengan asupan tampang _gemesin_ adiknya yang marah-marah.

Sampai hari itu, Shougo pikir kakaknya tidak akan terlalu banyak mengurusi urusan pribadinya karena novel-novel bernapaskan _waifu_ idaman dua dimensi Chihiro saja sudah memaksa yang punya untuk sering-sering belai-belai. Tapi sampai suatu hari Shougo bolos sekolah karena ingin seharian main _game_ di rumah, orang menyebalkan lainnya datang ke rumah dan membuat hidupnya semakin berantakan.

"Haizaki! Buka pintunya! Kenapa bolos sekolah lagi? _Kampret_ , kalau tahu begini _ngapain_ aku mencalonkan jadi ketua OSIS!"

Nijimura Shuuzou, kakak kelas, ketua OSIS, entah cinta mati atau alasan lainnya dia sangat _care_ pada Shougo (dengan acaranya sendiri). Sampai-sampai setiap Shougo bolos pun dia rela menyusul ke rumahnya untuk menyeret si berandal ke sekolah. Kalau dihitung-hitung, rekor orang yang paling sering membuat Shougo babak belur adalah si Shuuzou ini.

Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah dan sampai di depan pintu kamar Shougo? Saking seringnya dia datang, ayah dan ibu Shougo sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Hei, bibir maju, jangan ganggu adikku."

Aura gelap pembawa setan, Shuuzou merasakan bulu kuduk tengkuknya meremang. Tatkala berbalik, bibirnya semakin maju melihat kenampakan manusia sedatar triplek sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shuuzou, alisnya mengerut dan ekspresinya mengajak berantem.

"Kakaknya Shougo," balas Chihiro. Kedua pandangan mereka berkilat-kilat mengeluarkan aura berkelahian.

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres di depan pintu kamarnya—dan karena dengar-dengar ada suara Chihiro di sana—Shougo cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarnya untuk mengawasi kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak.

Chihiro dan Shuuzou, saling tusuk-menusuk— _ehm_ —dengan tatapan. Shougo tiba-tiba lemas di tempat.

"Kalau mau melamar adikku, langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Jangan percaya diri. Haizaki tidak mungkin menikahi kakaknya sendiri, 'kan?"

Tunggu, kenapa percakapan mereka seperti itu.

Shuuzou bahkan sudah berani tunjuk-tunjuk Chihiro dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Jangan bermimpi, bibir maju. Aku sudah pernah tidur bareng Shougo, dia bahkan bersandar padaku dengan manisnya."

 _Anjir_. Shougo tertohok.

Shuuzou tertawa remeh, "Ha. Aku pernah mencuri ciuman darinya ketika dia pingsan sehabis dipukuli."

 _Anjir! Kampret!_ _Niji jelek bau monyong itu—_

Shougo makin lemas.

"Dengar, muka hantu. Kemarin aku bahkan memimpikannya mendesah di bawah kendaliku, pakai rantai dan kalung anjing—"

 _ANJRIT_. _Bunuh Shougo sekarang di rawa-rawa, Bang, bunuh!_

"Itu belum seberapa dengan mimpiku bulan madu dengan Shougo main ini-itu dua hari dua malam, ganti-ganti peralatan, ganti-ganti latar. Ranjang, dapur, sofa, kamar mandi, bahkan balkon rumah."

Kalimat ambigu, muka datar. Hebat sekali Chihiro ini.

Shougo tidak kuat. Dari pada disiksa batin seperti ini, dia lebih baik dihajar preman kompleks sebelah habis-habisan. Kemudian masuk rumah sakit dan bisa bolos sekolah dalam waktu yang panjang.

"Aku lebih menjamin untuk memenuhi asupan _masocist_ terselubung adikku."

"Ck, punya apa kau? Sampai sekarang Haizaki tahu betul siapa yang paling sering memukulinya sampai babak belur."

"Aku punya beberapa perlatan keren untuk bulan madu kami di masa depan."

Shuuzou bergidik cukup gentar, Shougo tiba-tiba berharap seseorang muncul dan mengajaknya kawin lari sekarang juga.

"Ya, terserah, tapi kita bisa buktikan siapa yang paling Haizaki inginkan, hantu uban."

"Oke, aku terima tantanganmu, bibir maju."

Shougo tidak tahu kenapa niatnya membolos sekolah bisa berakhir dengan pertarungan sengit dua manusia yang sebenarnya dia cap paling mengganggu dalam hidupnya. Bahkan mereka membongkar beberapa aib memalukan yang berpotensi membuat Shougo susah tidur tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Shougo lelah, semenjak hari itu, Chihiro semakin sering mengajaknya tidur bareng. Meskipun sebenarnya _sedikit_ ingin, tapi Shougo yang gengsinya setinggi awan di langit ini tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi beberapa kali Chihiro berhasil mengajaknya tidur bareng meskipun harus dengan cara yang sedikit _kasar_.

Suatu hari, Shougo mengadu pada ayahnya. Sang ayah cukup terkejut karena anak—yang waktu kecilnya sangat imut-imut minta digigit—ini biasanya enggan sekali mengadu semacam anak kecil.

"Shougo? Ada apa?"

"Usir si brengsek Chihiro dari rumah!" Shougo marah-marah dengan tidak jantan.

"Kenapa? Kalian terlihat akrab."

Shougo ingin menangis kencang. "Akrab kepalamu ubanan?" katanya, benar-benar sungguh sangat sopan sekali pada sang ayah. "Dia genit, mengajak tidur bareng dan terkadang mandi bareng bagaimana—" _kalau aku diperkosa?_ Tadinya kalimat itu ingin dilanjut, tapi karena terdengar _menye_ sekali, Shougo berhenti saja di situ.

"Hah?" Sang Ayah tidak langsung menjawab, dia menyeruput kopinya dengan santai. Shougo ingin sekali mencabuti bulu ketiaknya karena gereget dengan reaksi ayahnya yang biasa sekali itu. "Tidak apa-apa lah," ayahnya bersuara kemudian. "Kalian 'kan sama-sama laki-laki, mandi bareng pun tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

 _Anjir_! Shougo tidak tahu ayahnya sangat polos soal percintaan _belok-membelok_.

Shougo menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Meskipun lelah, lama-lama Shougo biasa dengan kehadiran Chihiro dan segala keanehan yang dimilikinya. Selain dia harus waspada dua puluh empat jam supaya tidak tiba-tiba diserang pancaran cinta kelewat batas dari sang kakak, beberapa kawan baiknya pun diancam supaya tidak berani macam-macam pada Shougo; pokoknya Chihiro benar-benar merepotkan. Namun, terkadang dia—Shougo tidak berani mengaku secara terang-terangan—membantu juga.

Chihiro sering membelikannya makanan ketika lapar, menjemputnya dengan mobil ketika malas berjalan, dan memeluknya hangat ketika huj—

— _oke, coret yang terakhir_.

Chihiro sebenarnya sangat perhatian dan sayang padanya.

 _Uhuk_. Shougo keselek.

Kebaikan Chihiro paling membekas dalam otaknya adalah suatu hari tatkala langit sudah menjingga melalui ujung cakrawala. Paginya seharusnya Shougo menonton _Oha-asa_ supaya tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Ketua geng sebelah mengajaknya berduel melalui surat kaleng tidak jantan yang membuat Shougo tertawa mati-matian.

Sayang, orang-orang brengsek tentu saja brengsek. Katanya berduel, tapi ketika sampai di tempat janjian dengan si dia, Shougo diterjang beberapa orang yang menghajarnya membabi-buta. Sejago-jagonya Shougo, dia tidak sejago Shuuzou. Lagi pula dia benar-benar kalah jumlah.

Tendang sana, tendang sini. Tidak banyak menolong keadaannya.

Ketika itu, Shougo pasrah saja karena tenaganya pun sudah tidak ada dan tubuhnya sakit di sana-sini. Shougo memejamkan matanya, siap menerima konsekuensi paling berat—

"Hei, yang di sana, jangan ganggu adikku."

Sebuah suara sedatar ubin kamar mandi terdengar, semua refleks berbalik dan terkejut setengah mati karena tidak satu pun dari mereka menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada orang berdiri di sana. Dengan gaya sok pahlawan, laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Chihiro itu memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung, "Langkahi dulu mayatku," katanya.

Shougo memelototkan pandangannya. Karena diam-diam dia _sedikit_ peduli pada Chihiro, dia sempat berteriak, "Chihiro, bodoh!"

"Hajar si muka tembok itu!"

"Yoshaa!"

Tatkala semua berpindah memukuli Chihiro, Shougo—dengan tubuhnya yang sudah cukup babak belur—dicampakkan di atas aspal yang dingin berbatu kerikil. Dalam hati dia berharap Chihiro pernah ikut kelas bela diri atau semacamnya di luar negeri. Karena secara visual si _otaku light novel_ itu cukup kurang meyakinkan.

Harapan Shougo pupus sudah ketika para preman itu selesai dengan urusan Chihiro dengan begitu cepat bahkan sepertinya Chihiro tidak sempat memukul satu pun dari mereka. Shougo dongkol berat. Kenapa Chihiro bisa seberani itu menantang mereka kalau sebenarnya tidak bisa?

Ketika kerumunan itu bubar, tampaklah tubuh Chihiro yang tergeletak nyaris tidak bernyawa di atas tanah.

Shougo was-was, dia merangkak mendekati tubuh kakaknya dengan susah payah. Melihat wajah adiknya menyapa penglihatan, Chihiro mendadak punya semangat untuk berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Dia babak belur, jauh lebih parah dari keadaan Shougo. Tapi anehnya wajahnya tetap datar tenang seolah tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa.

"Maaf, aku tidak berguna," Chihiro menatap kedua mata adiknya, dalam-dalam dan penuh pesan tersirat. Meskipun ekspresinya cukup minim, dia terlihat begitu menyesal.

"Kau memang bodoh," Shougo menghembuskan napas panjang. Jika saja yang menyelamatkannya tadi itu Shuuzou, pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Berandal-berandal sialan itu pasti lari terbirit-birit bahkan ketika baru melihat bibir majunya. Shougo geleng-geleng kuat, sialan sekali di saat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan Shuuzou.

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, Chihiro benar-benar tulus. Chihiro seharusnya tahu dia tidak akan sanggup menyelamatkan Shougo dengan berandal sebanyak itu tapi dia tetap bersikukuh mau menolongnya. Lagi pula berkat kakaknya, luka-luka Shougo tidak terlalu parah (setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan Chihiro).

Chihiro masih betah menunduk dalam-dalam, tapi kemudian dia tersentak tatkala pelipisnya yang sedikit perih karena lebam disapa oleh permukaan telapak tangan adiknya secara tiba-tiba. Membawanya mendekat, kemudian saat itulah Shougo menghadiahinya kecupan singkat di pipinya yang terluka.

 _Astagfiruloh mimpi apa aku kemarin?_ Chihiro membatin.

Chihiro melotot, sumpah dia bahagia, mendadak seluruh lukanya tidak terasa sama sekali.

Cepat-cepat Shougo melempar pandangannya ke arah lain seraya bergumam, "Te-terima kasih," dan jangan lupakan rona merah jambu tipis yang menghiasi wajah penuh lukanya.

Kalau Chihiro tidak penuh luka, dia sudah menerjang tubuh sang adik di tempat.

"Dek, aku tahu kamu sayang kakak ...," pandangan datarnya itu ternyata bisa berkaca-kaca.

"Na-najis!"

Secepat kilat pun Shougo kembali seperti semula.

Ya, begitulah, meskipun kemunculan Chihiro terlalu tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya dan meskipun dia sangat mengganggu bagi kehidupannya, Shougo sedikit demi sedikit bisa menerima cara sang kakak yang memang kelewat batas. Setidaknya kehadiran Chihiro memberikan warna tersendiri bagi hidup tenang penuh luka codetan Shougo meskipun tidak semua kesan yang dia berikan itu menyenangkan. Terutama soal mandi bareng yang sampai ayahnya botak pun Chihiro tidak pernah bosan mengajaknya.

"Dek, mandi bareng yuk."

"Bo-boleh ..."

Apa? Itu bukan kenyataan, itu mimpi indah Chihiro di siang bolong.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Apaa iniii :"""D jangan bunuh sayaaaa

Oke, tiba-tiba kepikiran MayuHai ketika melihat abu-abu di kedua kepala manusia coretukeNijimuracoret ini cocok juga dijadikan saudara xD maafin ke-OOC-annya yang sangat paraaaah :"""D duhh sungguh banyak keabstrakan dari fanfiksi ini ... tapi saya senang membuatnya (dibegal)

Awalnya nggak ada rencana munculin si bang Niji, tapi tetep aja akhirnya dimunculkan :""D /plak/

Oke, sekian curhatan tidak jelas Erry :") kritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak review, _minna-sama_! xD terima kasih banyaaak :D

* * *

(ini ada tambahan, sangat geje(?) sumpah.)

* * *

Esok harinya setelah kejadian tidak terlupakan itu, Nijimura Shuuzou datang tanpa diundang. Ceritanya mau kembali marah-marah pada Shougo karena tidak datang ke sekolah sekalian modus dan menjawab tantangannya dengan Chihiro karena sepertinya dia ketinggalan jauh dari Chihiro yang secara beruntung bisa tinggal satu atap dengan Shougo.

Tapi apa yang didapatinya ketika masuk ke rumah itu ternyata cukup mencengangkan.

Dua kakak-beradik itu, bertelanjang dada, luka sana-sini, saling mengobati satu sama lain dengan manisnya.

Shuuzou tercengang, dia nyaris _berdiri_ di tempat.

Kemudian, secepat kilat dia _sungkem_ pada sang kepala keluarga rumah itu, meminta izin untuk memperistri kedua anaknya.


End file.
